Love Story
by RomeosJuilet
Summary: This is the story of how Edward and Bella Meet, Fall in Love, face obstacles, and everything else a relationship could possibly go through .LEMONS in later chapters. ALL-HUMAN. Normal couples.
1. Kindergarten

**Summary: This is the story of how Edward and Bella Meet, Fall in Love, face obstacles, and everything else a relationship could possibly go through .LEMONS in later chapters.**

Love Story

_**~~4 Years Old~~**_

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" I said running into the room screaming with tears running down my face.

"Bella, honey what's wrong?" Renne questioned me with worried eyes

"Rose and Jazz where making fun of me! They, they said that the kids in kindergarten where going to eat me!" I was now screaming and stuttering with little tears still streaming down my young ,innocent baby face.

"Bella baby you know that Jasper and Rosalie where only joking! Its okay! I swear the kids in the Kindergarten will NOT eat you. You'll be just fine. Don't worry about it. I promise Jasper and Rose where only joking and they will be in trouble!" My mother smiled sincerely at me trying to stop the tears that my older twin brother and sister had caused.

"JAZZ! ROSE! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" You then heard the loud bang of mad feet pounding down the stairs.

Then a mad Rosalie and a peeved Jasper appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Why did you have to be such a tattle tail? We where only joking bells!" Jasper was trying to be nice to me now in front of Are mom but was not doing a very good job. While Rose just looked at her shoes.

My brother and sister are both 1 year older than me so they just think that they can be all mean to me for no reason whatsoever. Well I showed them!

Tomorrow I was starting me very fist day of Kindergarten and Jasper and Roselaie where already going into First grade! I was very Jealous.

"Jasper, Rosie apologize to your sister." My mother used her stern voice that neither of them could refuse.

"Finneee, Sorry Bella." Rosalie murmured

"Yea, sorry Bells" At least Jasper actually made it sound like he meant it.

Even if what my brother and sister said wasn't true I was still scared for my first day of Kindergarten.

_**~~Next Day~~**_

"Okay class, time to say goodbye to your parents and some and play!" The teacher said happily.

One of my arms where wrapped around my mothers legs while the other held my fathers hand in a tight death grip.

I was not ready to let go. Not then.

After five minutes of prying and lots of crying most from my mother and not me I was alone at a table playing with some clay.

"Hi" Said a little voice from next to me.

I looked up and saw a small girl next to me with short black hair. Behind her was a very pretty boy who was taller then me and had pretty bronze shiny hair.

Both of them had green eyes like the color of my clay.

"Hi, I'm Bella!" I said happily.

"I'm Alice and this is my brother Edward!" She was smiling and they bother sat down next to me.

We ended up spending the whole day together.

We Even shared our lunches.

I learned that Edward and Alice where not real brother and sister and where adopted. I also found out that they have a daddy who is a doctor and a mommy who decorated houses.

I told them all about my family and my house and just about everything until their daddy and mommy came to pick them up.

"Bella, come and meet my Parents!" Said Edward holding my hand and pulling me over to them.

"Hello their, you must be the girl that my little ones have become good friends with" Said a very pretty lady with caramel hair and Blue eyes.

Next to her was a very handsome man with the same blue eyes and blonde hair. Behind him was a very tall boy with brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Bella!" I smiled still holding hands with Edward and Alice.

"Well Bella, I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme and our other son Emmett" Carlisle and Esme seemed very nice and when my parents came they talked with each other.

We found out that their brother and my brother where friends. Roselaie didn't seem to like Emmett very much.

After the older people talked for a while they made a play date for us kids and a dinner date for the older people to talk.

I was only four when Rosalie, Jasper, and I meant Emmett, Alice, and Edward. But I will always be an important memory to me.

That day started something that would last an eternity weather I knew it or not…

**A/N: I know my other storied have been terrible But I swear this one will be different. These chapter will get longer and I'm sorry for this short introduction chapter. Also I will put up more chapter to get the story going very soon but after that I'll update once to twice a week. Reviews would be great. Thanks.**


	2. Spin The Bottle

Love Story

_**~~10 Years Old~~**_

Fifth grade was getting very boring and I wanted nothing more then to begin Junior high with my older siblings and friends.

Every day seemed the same to me and I wanted some change!

I wanted it now.

Here I am at recess sitting on the wall next to Edward drawing with chalk while watching Alice gracefully play double-dutch.

I could only ever wish to be as graceful as Alice was.

"Bella, what are you thinking" Asked Edward. I looked up at him and into his emerald eyes. Everything about him screamed model and I always wondered why he was best friends with plain old me.

Plenty of girls had huge crush's on Edward and they all said that he only like me as a friend so I shouldn't bother. I tried not to but he was very attractive.

"I was just thinking about how I would have smashed my head into the blacktop by now it I where Alice. You know me always falling" I laughed a little and Edward gave me his heartbreaking crooked smile that made me remember all of the wonderful times he gave me that wonderful dazzling smile.

"Yea, you would." He smiled again and we both stood up and got in line as the bell rang.

_**~~That Night~~**_

Edward and I where sitting in my room listening to old classical record and talking while eating some of our Halloween candy.

"Bella do you love me?" Asked Edward.

Was he serious? I mean really he was wonderful. I Loved him very much. To much for my own liking. But I wasn't sure if I could really tell him that.

So then I thought up a tricky question for him.

"Do you love me Edward?" I asked smiling at him in a joking manner trying to hide the seriousness of this situation.

"I don't know Bella. I'm not sure what love really is. I mean I love my parents and Alice and maybe Emmett, you know him, but if I love you then its different because your not family." Edward was now very serious and it got me thinking. What was love?

I never did answer Edwards question that night. Neither did he.

Little did we both know that we really did love each other.

We always will.

_**~~13 Years old~~**_

Here I was in my bathroom with Rosalie and Alice getting ready for my first real boy girl party.

I had of course been to Party's with boys and Girls but not real dance Parties.

This one was being thrown by Mike Newton and Even some freshman's in high school would be their.

That's Included Jasper, Rose, And Emmett.

Lately Jasper and Alice had started dating and things have been kind of odd .I was jealous that they got to be each others first boyfriends and girlfriends and I was still alone. I also knew that soon Emmett and Rose would be just the same. They where all perfect for each other and it was obvious.

So here I am my hair Curled wearing blue jeans and a pretty black and white flannel shirt and my old black converse.

Alice even did my makeup and I had to admit I looked good.

My lips where lightly glossed over and where very full as always. My eyes where lined lightly with black and my eyelids where very sparkly.

"Wonderful! You look great Bella! Now, lets get going!" Alice said excitedly.

As we made our way down the stairs Alice lost her control and ran over hugging Jasper very tightly.

They bother looked very happy and very much in, well, love.

I knew they where young. Everyone knew that. But since they where first introduced their was a spark between them that you couldn't dismiss.

It was the same with Rosalie and Emmett. They knew that they would be together soon enough and I was very happy for them.

Now, where's my soul mate?

Emmet and Rosalie exchanged glances and Edward smiled at me brightly.

It was that wonderful heartbreaking smile again. The one that now made my heartbeat pick up and my cheeks flush.

Lots between Edward and I had changed since we where 10.

We where now in that awkward teen stage where boys and girls could not be friends. So Edward and I had sort of grown apart, at least at school. At home however, we where still best friends who did everything together.

I knew what love was now and that was for sure.

I knew that I did not love Edward, but I am _in _love with him.

It was something I couldn't deny. It was also something I would never tell anyone. I would take this secret to the grave. Hell, I could get married and no one would know that I was really always in love with my best friend Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. One hell of a name.

Charlie drove us all to the party and promised to pick us up at 10:30.

That mean three and a half hours with tons of random boys and girls much prettier than I was.

Wonderful.

Once we got their Edward held the door open for me like the young gentleman he always seemed to be.

The party was pretty fun. Lots of guys danced with me and I guess it was just my new looks.

Edward was asked many times by girls to dance but he never did. He just seemed to slump against the was, alone, and stare at me dancing.

Every time we made eye contact with each other I smiled at him. He just glared like I had just told him that I broke his piano or something.

After a while some stuck up girl named Lauren called everyone to the middle of the room to play "Seven Minutes In Heaven".

Mike took out an old coke bottle while everyone formed a circle.

I was in between Eric Yorkie and Alice who was next to Jasper.

This would be odd.

The game started and Mike went first he got Jessica Stanley. They linked hands and disappeared in the closet coming out 7 minutes later (unwillingly may I add) with their hair and clothes all messed up.

Take one guess at what they did.

30 minutes later Edward was in the middle of the circle with his hand on the bottle about to spin it.

I knew it was wrong to want the bottle to land on me but I wanted it. I wanted it bad.

I wasn't sure how I would react if it landed on Lauren, Or Jessica or any other girl who was not me.

The bottle spun and landed smack dab on…

ME

Little old Bella Swan was going into the closet with gorgeous God-like Edward Cullen and I couldn't be more happy about it.

I looked over at Alice as he took my hand and lead me away from everyone else. Both she and Rosalie smiled like they knew something like this would happen one day.

Once in the closet Edward spoke up.

"Well this is awkward" Good so I'm not the only one.

"Yea, very" Smooth Bella, very smooth.

"Bella, we should probably kiss now." Dear god thank you.

"Okay" With that his soft warm lips connected with mine and I felt utter bliss.

Suddenly the kiss became more heated like horny teenagers or something, Which we where barely.

Are lips molded perfectly like we where meant to be together. (Yeah right)

After I pulled away are heavy panting filled the small area.

"Bella, you're my first kiss" He said smiling down at me.

"Your mine too Edward" I sounded like a little kid in a candy shop.

My dreams of kissing him had not done him justice.

I was just about to go in for one more kiss when, the door opened.

Their was a pissed of Tyler Crowley who mumbled a "Times Up" and shooed us out of the closet.

That night Emmett and Rose started dating and it was just wonderful. They made a perfect couple and I was always happy for my brother and sisters happiness.

After that night Edward never brought up the kiss again.

To my dismay Alice and Rose did, A LOT.

But me, I always thought about it. My mind dwelled on it when I stared out the window. I dreamed about it. I dreamed about him. All that I wanted was him.

Yet, he was the only thing that I couldn't have.


	3. I'm Not

Love Story

_**~~16 Years old~~**_

Here I am sitting in Biology yet again just staring at Edward. I was still hopelessly in love with him and he was still clueless. I mean, how could someone so smart not see that I was so in love with him.

But, then again he was perfect and I was plain and ugly. 

No wonder he never noticed me staring I was probably just an annoying friend to him. 

We hung out a lot and I thought we knew each other well but, lately we have been growing apart and he has been avoiding me. 

I guess he finally saw me for the loser that I am and wanted to get rid of me slowly.

The loud bell brought me out of my daze as I got up to walk to lunch.

"Bella?" Edward's velvet voice asked.

"Yes, Edward?"

"I'm in love…" No No No No NO!!!

Did he have any idea what that alone did to me? It ripped my heart out of my chest and I was trying my hardest not to cry. At least not yet.

"I want you to meet her but… I'm not sure she knows that I love her yet…" His voice ripped through my heart but I put on a smile and replied in a weak voice.

"Okay… what can I do to help?" Riipppp! Did you hear the sound of my soul ripping in half?

"Umm well you can tell me how I should tell her… she's A LOT like you so I could use your opinions" She may be like me but she's not _me._

"Okay" I was feeding myself to the fucking dogs here.

With that he walked away and all that I wanted to do was die. 

I didn't go to lunch that day.

I went into the girls bathroom and cried. I cried myself out until their where no more tears. I staying in that bathroom until the end of the day until I had to come out.

In the parking lot was Edward waiting for me.

"Hey Bella want to come over and help me start planning?" 

"yea sure" I tried to sound happy when I still wanted to cry.

That night Edward and I where sitting in his room with lots of popcorn and various soda's.

Edward was holding a pen and pad getting ready to… take notes on what I said. This girl was supposable a lot like me.

But, she must've been MUCH prettier. He was after all _Edward Cullen_ the god that graced his presence on Forks High School.

Alice was also beautiful and Emmett was of course the school hunk that was madly in love with the hot cheerleading captain, my sister, Rosalie Swan. 

I still had no idea how we where from the same mother and father. She and Jasper had my mothers beautiful looks while I was stuck with my thick brown hair and Plain brown eyes with a regular figure. 

Wonderful how these things worked out.

Who ever gave out beauty in my family gave It all to Rose and Jasper.

Leaving me as the Ugly duckling. 

"Bella" Let the torture begin.

"What's you favorite flower?" 

"Lilies"

"Favorite smell?"

"The smell of winter air" it reminds me of his smell.

"What's your favorite type of food?"

"Italian" His mother used to cook it for us every Saturday night.

"What song would you want to be serenaded with?"

"Yellow, by Coldplay" Its 12 which is my lucky number on the top 25 played songs on your ipod

"Favorite gemstone?"

"Emerald" it's the color of his eyes.

"Thanks Bella. That's all for now. The help has been great. I guess I'll have to take it from here." Done so soon? He frowned a little when I said nothing back to him. I didn't even make the move to speak. I was just to damn heartbroken.

This girl would never be able to love him like I would. Like I dream of. Yet, she would get him.

I would cry and yearn for him year after year. 

What a great love life I had set out in front of me. 

"Well, good luck. Are we on for movies on Friday or are you going to be with your… errr girlfriend" Rip. Their goes my heart.

"No, no I want you to meet me in that little meadow we found when we where little. You can meet her their. Dress up a little bit. I'm sure she'll love you." Edward smiled.

"Sure" I was agreeing to kill myself but, at least it made him happy.

I walked out of that house and felt like a ton was on my shoulders. I just wanted to get this all over with.

I got home and was immediately bombarded but Rose and Alice.

"Hey Bella! I heard about you going to meet this girl Edwards in love with" news sure did travel fast. Alice giggled a little as she said that last part. So did Rose.

I felt like I was missing out on an important inside joke.

"Umm… yeah I guess I am." Unfortunately I was. I was feeding myself to the lion and letting him break my heart. He would be there in OUR meadow with some girl that he loved. He wouldn't care about me anymore after he was with her. I would lose my best friend to some perfect girl. That made a tear slid down my cheek.

Then, I was quickly thrown back into realality with Alice and Rose hugging me.

"Bella why didn't you just tell us that's how you felt?" Asked Alice

Shit.

I had said that all aloud. To my two best friend none the less.

I broke myself away from there hugs and stared at them intently.

"You tell anyone what I said and I swear to god you two will cease to exist." Threat seeped from my voice. 

They both stared at me in astonishment and left me alone in the kitchen. 

A few more tears slid down my face until I finally got upstairs.

Took a shower.

Then, cried my sorry little self to sleep.

My last thought before darkness consumed me was:

_Why couldn't it be me?_

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Thank-you for the reviews that I do get and more would be appreciated. Already working on the next chapter so look out for it. **


	4. Utter Bliss

**Love Story**

Friday came all to quickly and brought the traitorous night that I would have to really face the fact that Edward was in love with someone else and all of those dreams I had of him sweeping me off my feet where fake. I was stuck in this sick reality and It was harder than I could have ever expected to face up to that.

So, as my eyed opened that moment I reminded myself of something much more important than my sorrow.

Edward would be happy.

Sure, I would want to die. But, knowing that this girl could put a smile on his face, and all of the girls to come in his life. Might just make me the least bit happy in life.

So, for him, I got up. Dressed myself in tight dark denim jeans, my worn out black converse and a pretty black flowing top and got myself ready for school.

As I walked down the stairs into the kitchen I saw Rose, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and _Edward._

Sitting their in all his glory on in my kitchen.

"Hey Bells! What took you so long?" His beautiful voice asked.

"Nothing" I replied coldly.

I didn't mean to be a jerk but I couldn't help it. I wasn't mad at him. Just myself for being so unworthy of his love.

The rest of the day dragged on just as the morning.

He would ask me something or comment on something, anything really, and I would just reply back with a short one word answer and freeze him out.

I was mostly just trying to save myself from the night that I dreaded.

As he dropped me off at my house he asked me, " Bella? What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing." Cold, again.

"Bella, I need more than I cold one word answer for this. What is wrong?" His velvety voice made me want to cry knowing that another girls name would fall from his lips tonight.

"Nothing is wrong with me Edward. I'll see you later"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night I dressed in black tight jeans and A deep blue flowing top. Alice lent me a pair of silver ballet flats and curled my hair the lightest bit. Along with this she applied the littlest of makeup to my plain face commenting on how I "didn't need it" and how I was "beautiful in so very many ways"

Yea, right.

This all seemed like It was a lot to go through for me to get my heart broken.

But, she insisted that I had to go. And, that I might be surprised.

I'd highly doubt it.

The walk to our little meadow was hard but I made it.

As I came through the clearing my heartbeat stopped and my knee's got weak.

Their was Edward. In a Suit non the less, holding a bouquet of flowers with the instrumental of "Yellow" by, Coldplay playing in the background.

This was like something out of the movies.

"Bella, I love you. I can't live with out you and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. I'm sorry that I hurt you. Alice and Rose kind of told me. But, I never meant to do that because, it was always you. It will always be you. Bella Swan will you give me the sweet honor of being your boyfriend?" The words flowed from his mouth. From his angelic lips.

"Edward…" I couldn't speak. My breath was labored. It all made sense to me now.

The questions everything. He loved _me. _

Without me really knowing I took steps towards him and was only inches away from him.

"Yes, I love you. I always have. I love you Edward." With that a single tear of utter bliss slid down my cheek.

Suddenly his cool Hands where on my face. Wiping away the tears.

I couldn't take the tension anymore.

I closed the distance between us.

Are lips crashed together in a passionate dance.

It was like nothing I'd ever felt before.

It was everything I had waited for.

His soft lips molded perfectly with mine. We where after all meant to be. Everything else melted away. The meadow. The world. It was just me and Edward. Together, forever, or at least for now.

The situation quickly brought me back down the earth and I realized I did after all have a need for air.

With both pulled away at the same time staring deeply into each others eyes.

I saw nothing but truth in his and I'm sure that he was pleased with the look in mine.

"Utter bliss" He murmured against my skin.

That's when I passed out…..

**A/N: Sorry its so short more up soon. :-D**


End file.
